Warriors Birth of a Clan
by Embercloud9
Summary: This story is about Warriors but in windclan when The first leader of windclan Windstar has just passed away and stonepelt has become leader. When you read Code of the clans you will see sinualer names because it is about them in there time.


**Warriors- Birth of a Clan**

**_Chapter 1-_**

Rainkit launched himself into the air. He outstretched his paws as he tackled his sister. But Swiftkit was too fast for him. She had rolled to the side at the last minute. Thud! Rainkit hit the ground hard, but ignored the pain. "Come on Rainkit that all you got" Swiftkit hissed, though there was a hint of laughter in her voice. Bunching up his muscles he was going to leap. Swiftkit sensed this and ducked. Rainkit knew she was going to duck so instead of jumping he leaped to the side and raked his sheathed claws along Swiftkit's side.

"Stop fooling around and groom yourself" there mother yowled.

They broke apart and quickly settled down beside Sedgekit to groom themselves. Windstar of Windclan passed away the night before. She, Shadowstar, Thunderstar, Riverstar and Skystar were the first five leaders of all the clans. At sundown, Stonepelt would leave to moon stone to become leader.

Rainkit, Sedgekit and Swiftkit padded over to the nursery and curled up in their nest beside Mossflower. Before Rainkit closed his eyes he looked at the three newly groomed kits. Sedgekit's mud coloured pelt, Swiftkit's pure white pelt and his silver-blue pelt glowed in the moonlight. He rested his head in his paws and fell asleep curled up against his littermates.

He woke the next morning with huge brown eyes staring at him. "Ahh! What are you doing" he hissed. Sedgekit sat back giggling with a smug look on his face. "I was just wondering if you want to play".

Rainkit smiled and padded out of the den. "Race you to the leaders den" he bounded toward the den with Sedgekit hot on his trail. Sedgekit past him and won the race. Breathing hard he caught up to Sedgekit and turned to see Froststripe the medicine cat and Stonepelt pad in to the camp.

Stonepelt walked over and called a clan meeting. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here below the leader's boulder for a clan meeting" Stonepelt yowled. The three elders padded out of there den and settled down beside Brakenpool, Embercloud, and Thornfoot.

Rainkit glanced at Thornfoot and felt pride well up in him. He was proud to have him as a father. Swiftkit saw them a slowly stepped over to Sedgekit and Rainkit.

The rest of the clan gathered and sat in a comfortable position. Stonepelt stepped up to the boulder and looked down upon Windclan. "You may now call me Stonestar leader of Windclan". Cheers of encouragement sounded from the clan."Stonestar, Stonestar, Stonestar" Feathertalon started. Soon the rest of the clan joined in, getting louder and louder.

Stonestar waited until the noise died down with a frown on his face but his eyes betrayed how happy he felt. "Thank you. So far I have yet to decide a deputy but tonight before moon high I will tell you the answer". He padded over to leaders nest and went to lie down.

Rainkit got up stretched and walked over to Thornfoot. Right before he saw Rainkit he jumped to the side and stalked him from behind. Bunching up his muscles he jumped and attacked Thornfoot's tail.

Thornfoot shrieked in surprise and pulled his tail closer. _I'm really good at stalking, maybe the hunter warrior the clan has ever had._The thought made him smile. He shook himself off to clear his head.

Mossflower shooed Rainkit, Sedgekit and Swiftkit into camp to go eat some fresh-kill. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Stonestar head toward the nursery. Curious he nudged Sedgekit who nudged Swiftkit to follow him. Quickly but silently Rainkit and his littermates hid behind the nursery wall. They were well hidden and all Rainkit could here was a whisper of what they had to say.

He strained to hear what they said. "...I think your litter is ready to be apprenticed" Stonestar meowed. Mossflower stayed silent for a moment then nodded her head. "I think it's time as well, there getting to be too big" Mossflower muttered as though see was nervous for her kits.

"Great!" Stonestar Meowed "I can't wait". He left the nursery smiling. "My first apprentices" Stonestar padded away muttering happily to himself.

Rainkit turned his gaze to look at Sedgekit and Swiftkit. They had the same startled look on their faces as he had. _I'm so happy, I am going to be apprenticed soon, _Rainkit thought.

"..Rainkit..._Rainkit!"_A hard cuff on the ear broke his thoughts.

"Who do you think our mentors are?" Sedgekit asked with a curios look on his face. Swiftkit spoke up "I don't know, I hope it's Tigershadow, he would have the most experience. You know him being a senior warrior and all".

Her eyes twinkled at the thought of having an experienced warrior for a mentor. Rainkit turned to look at Sedgekit "how about you, Sedgekit?" Sedgekit had a faraway look, but shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Pinestalker, he has wisdom that I hope to learn from" Sedgekit replied.

Rainkit took his turn saying he would like to have Lionbreath because he was the best hunter.

A yowl was sounded from the boulder. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here below the leader's boulder for a clan meeting" Stonestar yowled. Shock murmured though the clan. "Two times in one day that's a surprise" Owlwhisker shocked growl can from the far side of the camp.

A hunting patrol returned containing Brakenpool, lightningpaw, Browntail and Icepaw. They placed there fresh-kill on the pile and settled down to listen.

Quickly and thoroughly Rainkit and his littermates settled down for their grooming. "It's time for three kits to become apprentices". His gaze rested on Rainkit, Swiftkit and Sedgekit, who proudly looked up. Rainkit sensed his chest well with pride.

Swiftkit beside him was bouncing happily. While Sedgekit sat calmly looking up. The only thing giving away how happy he was was his eyes, they twinkled with happiness and how proud he was for his littermates. "Swiftkit, please come up here". Swiftkit bounced over with excitement in every step.

She stood beside her leader not able to sit still. "Swiftkit, Rainkit and Sedgekit do you swear to uphold the warrior code and protect the clan even with the cost of your life".

Swiftkit and her littermates all spoke at the same time "I do!" Swiftkit's voice almost drowned out the rest.

Stonestar continued "Feathertalon, we honour your strength to continue in battle even though you are hurt. Will you pass everything you know down to Swiftkit"? Feathertalon stepped forward muttered "Of course!" and touched noses with Swiftkit.

"Then by the power of Starclan, Swiftkit from this moment on you will be known as Swiftpaw". Yowls of encouragement shouted from the clan. Swiftpaw happily settled herself beside her new mentor. Feathertalon looked so proud to have her as an apprentice.

Soon Stonestar's gaze rested on Sedgekit. "Sedgekit, please come here". Quickly Sedgekit walked up calmly, placing every paw carefully on the ground. A heartbeat later Sedgekit stood beside Stonestar.

"Pinestalker, we honour your wisdom and your courage in Windclan. Will you teach everything you know to Sedgekit?" Pinestalker nodded and meowed "I will".

Stonestar blinked once and turned to Sedgekit. "Then by the power of Starclan, Sedgekit from this moment on you will be known as Sedgepaw". Sedgepaw bounded down to touch noses will Pinestalker. Again yowls of encouragement rang out in Windclan.

Again Stonestar called to a kit. "Rainkit please come here". Stonestar spoke in a calm clear voice.

Extremely nervous he walked over there half fast but still slow in a way. "Embercloud, we honour your skills in hunting and tracking in Windclan. Do you promise to teach Rainkit all you know"? Embercloud almost looked as happy as Rainkit "I will do all I can".

Stonestar nodded and finished apprenticing. "Then by the power of Starclan, Rainkit you will be known as Rainpaw". Mossflower started the applause "Rainpaw, Swiftpaw, Sedgepaw". Soon the cheering started to die down a bit and everyone when back to their job.

Embercloud, Pinestalker and Feathertalon jogged over after the camp cleared out. Rainpaw's heart soared. He was going to begin training today.

Pinestalker looked at the three apprentices, his gaze warm and kind. "Go to bed in the nursery and tomorrow we will make your bed". Frustration boiled in Rainpaw. _In the nursery! Why? All I want to do was get out of the nursery._

But he held back his tongue knowing that whatever he said would only get him in to more trouble. He padded to his bed in the nursery, head and tail drooping. It had been a long day so he laid down for some well earned sleep.

**_Chapter 2_**

No dreams disturbed Rainpaw that night. But the barking in the distance woke him up. Quietly Rainpaw stretched and pushed himself through the nursery door.

Wolfheart was guarding at the entrance half asleep. Rainpaw didn't want to wake him so he snuck out the dirt place tunnel. Wrinkling his nose, he snorted in disgust. In a flash Wolfheart turned his head and stared at Rainpaw. "I just have to go make dirt" was the first thing that came to Rainpaw's mind. Wolfheart nodded and turned back to guard the camp.

He was relieved of the fact that he wasn't caught. Starting with a fast walk he hurried through the tunnel.

As soon as he was out of camp Rainpaw sprinted toward the sound. Never has he seen a dog before but he was excited to discover what it looked like. 'Rainpaw this isn't a good idea' the voice of his brother rang in his ear. _What does he know? He's only right about half the things he says._

With huge effort he pushed the voice out of his head and continued. The noise got louder the farther away he got from camp. He had never left camp before, but something about the barking was bugging him. He couldn't put his paw on it.

He came to a fence where the dog was barking and saw them chasing a flock of birds. An older looking twoleg came out with a stick two support him.

"**Hey calm down, boys. Come here and I will give you a treat. You'd like that boy wouldn't you". **

The old twoleg called to his dogs. Rainpaw had understood all of what he had said. Dumfounded he tried to move but his legs wouldn't go. He was just frozen to the spot. It was not normal for a cat to understand a twoleg talk and the scared him.

When the dawn patrol came awhile later, he was settled down and fast asleep on the hard cold ground. "Hey, you what are you doing on Thunderclan territory".

At the sound of the voice Rain stood up. A huge white tabby tom stepped out of the undergrowth. He was followed by a three other cats.

A small cat, that was about two moons older than him, had a pelt like fire that glowed in the early light of dawn. The other two were full grown cats, who looked like twins. Both had blonde pelts with a black stripe down the middle of their backs.

"I was a... I'm sorry I didn't realize I had crossed the border". Rainpaw hung his head.

_I'm so embarrassed. My first time out of camp and Thunderclan catches me in there territory. _One of the twins walked over and sniffed him.

"He is Windclan, Whitestar. But he can't be much of a threat; he is only three moons old". Whitestar nodded, "Thank you Yellowstripe". Rainpaw sent a furious glare at Yellowstripe. "I am four moons old, so don't you judge before you know".

Whitestar looked as shocked as the other two warriors. But the small apprentice's gaze rested on him with understanding. Rainpaw guessed that she got cats saying things like that all the time. Whitestar's gaze softened when he looked at Rainpaw. "Follow me please" and he turned around.

Whitestar turned around and Yellowstripe and her brother followed leaving him and the small apprentice to follow. "So what's your name"? The she-cat asked. "Rainpaw of Windclan, it's my first time out of camp". He replied puffing up his chest.

"How about yours"?

They started around the deep undergrowth and the trees became higher. Rainpaw really didn't like the change, he felt cramped and trapped with nowhere to escape. A shiver ran down his back but he tried not to show how uncomfortable it was.

"I'm Firepaw and that's" Firepaw motioned head toward Yellowstripe's brother. "Blackpelt" she finished. Rainpaw gave her a confused look because they had a black stripe and a yellow pelt. Firepaw smiled in seeing the confused look on his face.

They headed farther into Thunderclan territory, where the leaves stuck to Rainpaw's underbelly fur. With every step he felt the water drip into his pelt. Shaking his fur, water droplets fell to the ground.

They neared the bracken covered the entrance and entered the camp. Rainpaw gapped in surprise on how much the Thunderclan's camp looked liked Windclan's. Well everything but the landscape and all. The elders den was on the far left beside the apprentices. Straight ahead was the leaders den and right of that was the warriors and medicine cats den.

Firepaw stepped forward and motioned Rainpaw to follow with her tail. Rainpaw was a little bit hesitant as cats started to gaze at him. When they realize he saw them, they would turn their head and pretend they didn't see him.

Two little kits rolled by him arguing about who could do the hunting crouch better. Amused Rainpaw thought back two nights ago when he and Swiftpaw were practicing their battle moves. Rainpaw felt a bit more relived now that he saw the kits playing.

The only thing was Rainpaw was homesick. It gnawed at his belly like a hungry rabbit with a carrot. With a sinking feeling he held his head high and followed Firepaw into the leaders den.

Whitestar and Vinetail were there in hush conversation. An abrupt silence went through the den as soon as Rainpaw and Firepaw stepped in.

"Why were you in Thunderclan territory...?" Whitestar started. "...And what is your name, Windclan cat?" Vinetail finished Whitestar's sentence politely. "Rainpaw, my name is Rainpaw. And the dog barking woke me up so I came to see what it looked like".

"Go grab some fresh-kill from the pile and head to the stump and stay there. We will decide if we are to punish you or not". Vinetail muttered and turned to Whitestar.

Rainpaw walked out of the den and was greeted by Firepaw. "So how did it go?" They walked side by side toward the fresh-kill pile, there fur brushing the whole way.

On the top of the pile laid a plump vole and Rainpaw realized that he was starving. He felt kind of guilty at the thought of taking it so he dug down and found a tiny thin mouse. With a full mouth he managed to mumble, "Really good, I was told to come get some fresh-kill and by that stump". He motioned his head toward the apprentices den where the stump stood.

Firepaw carried her squirrel over to the stump and settled down in a comfortable position. Rainpaw followed looking more closely around camp.

The elders were spread out, sunning themselves on the rocks as the dawn warmth turned to warm rays of sunlight. Warriors were fixing the nursery, hunting and boarder patrol. The kits were now eating by the nursery and medicine cat was drying herbs outside of his den.

Apprentices were all out doing training and hunting. To Rainpaw it was a quiet day but in Thunderclan they didn't have as many cats running in and out of camp all day. He sat down beside Firepaw and began eating the strange fresh-kill.

"Where are all the apprentices?" he asked finishing his first bit of mouse. "I don't know, training I guess. There are only three of us".

Firepaw shrugged her shoulders and hunched over to get another bite of her squirrel. Startled Rainpaw looked over at Firepaw with shock in his eyes.

"But in Windclan we have six, that is twice as much, but we only have Falconwing expecting with Wolfheart for kits now". Firepaw blinked with her deep blue eyes staring at Rainpaw. "We do have five kits though" she said in a cheery voice.

Just when she finished he sentence the same two kits rolled by battering each other in ball. Rainpaw and Firepaw purred at the sight of them rolling.

Vinetail walked over with a grim look on his face. "I'm sorry but Rainpaw you are to stay here the night. Tomorrow is half moon so our medicine cat, Redrunner will take you with him to moon stone to meet up with you medicine cat. Mothflight and her apprentice Froststripe".

Rainpaw's heart stopped in his chest, his purr froze in his throat. "You mean I have to stay here tonight, in the trees". He managed to choke out more than a whisper. Vinetail nodded his face still grim as if he didn't want Rainpaw here in the first place.

But Firepaw was happy and he really needed that. _I really like Firepaw; she is my only friend in another clan. She makes me happy._ He thought, feeling a purr rise in his throat but pushed it down. He didn't want them to know he'd like to stay the night with Firepaw.

The huge light brown tom with blazing green eyes got up and was about to leave when Rainpaw spoke. "Vinetail where am I to sleep?" He mumbled. "Well you may choose, out here by the stump or in the empty nest in the apprentices den". Vinetail added in.

Considering this Rainpaw got up and started grooming his back. Outside he would feel less trapped but out in the rain. Inside he would be warm, dry and with Firepaw beside him. He licked his paw and wiped his ear and again with the other. His mind was made up; he would sleep with Firepaw in the den.

"Can I sleep in the apprentices den?" he asked in the most polite voice he had. Vinetail nodded and turned away as Rainpaw turned to talk to Firepaw. "Can you show me where to get the wool and feathers for my bed?" but Firepaw looked at him with a confused look on her face.

"You do use wool and feathers in your bed don't you?" He promoted trying to help her out a bit. A realization looked came to her face "Okay, but we use moss not that fluffy white stuff you use in Windclan. Come follow me".

She happily bounded away at the thought of heading into the forest with her new found friend. Rainpaw hurried after her trying to catch up "hey! wait up speedy".

Easily he caught up to her and they padded side by side with their fur brushing. They got to a huge tree or at least it was huge to him. Showing him how to cut the moss off she unsheathed her claws and used one to delicately cut a strip of moss off.

He tried it but was unable to do it the first time. Slicing off lots he found himself a bundle of cut up strips of moss but also did not know how to carry it back. Firepaw and Rainpaw stayed for a while enjoying the fun they were having.

Suddenly a small silver tabby she-cat walked by with two mice and a sparrow in her mouth. She set down her catch and looked at Rainpaw with a curious gaze.

"So you're the little Windclan apprentice". She spoke in a voice that she had not yet decided if she liked him yet. A startled look came upon her face when she looked down. Then it turned to anger and disgust.

"I see your not worried at all that you're wreaking all of the best moss on Thunderclan territory".

With a snort of disgust she turned with her food in her mouth and stalked away, head and tail held high. Rainpaw was confused, that was until he looked down and saw a pile the size of him. Turning his head he also saw the mostly bare tree where the moss once grew.

An embarrassed look was on his face when he looked at Firepaw. She stared back kind of startled by the mess they made.

Firepaw gathered up the moss into a ball so Rainpaw tried to copy. When all the moss was gathered she showed him how to lift the moss and tuck it between his neck and chest. They padded silently back unable to talk because the moss. _Moss that makes me think of Mossflower. _

He yawned and his ball of moss rolled all over the ground. Smiling Rainpaw and Firepaw started laughing. Rolling on the ground Firepaw also ended up dropping her moss, which ended up making them laugh harder.

A rustle sounded in the bushes behind him.

A quick as a starving fox he whipped his head around and unsheathed his claws. He would protect Firepaw even if he was hurt or worse, killed in the process. No one was there when he looked. So he gave chase.

Pelting after and strange scent he pushed harder. It was hard but he was certain it was Shadowclan scent and he was raised to fear them for they have never lost a battle they have fought.

Even with his speed the he couldn't trample the bracken with his little legs. "Ah!" His bone chilling screech sounded as his face hit the water. Suddenly he realized that he was on the Riverclan border and couldn't be saved. His face went under and he couldn't be saved. A rock stuck out of the river and his head struck it.

Everything went black.


End file.
